


The more the merrier

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: AU in which the Magician is Asra’s twin brother aka the threesome every apprentice deserved. With my MC Ophaniel.





	The more the merrier

Ophaniel smiled at his reflection, happy with his appearance.

A long and black see-through robe was hugging his body only covered by white stockings attached to a garter belt of the same colour. His loose hair was falling in waves on his hips where he had placed one of his hands, the other playing with the belt of the robe. With his lips painted in deep red and his eyes underlined with black eye-liner, he was absolutely stunning. Asra would love it.

On the bed, Ophaniel propped himself up on his elbows, legs spread to give Asra a nice view as soon as he would walk in the door. He would be back home soon, Ophaniel was ready to welcome him. He only hoped Asra wouldn’t be held back by a customer. Just like that time for their anniversary when he had done the same surprise but had put his clothes back on after nearly an hour, frustrated and Asra still not home. He had made it up to him though, and they both had spent one of their best nights.

Thinking about that night was giving him goose bumps. Asra’s fingers tracing his hips, his tongue teasing his pierced nipples, Asra’s hands around his throat, Asra fucking him roughly against the mattress. How he had loved to feel him pull his hair, his lips sucking bruises on his neck and shoulders. How he had loved to feel his nails sink in his skin as Asra was moaning his name, hips trembling.

Ophaniel was that close to pleasuring himself if Asra wouldn’t hurry a little. It’s been so long since the last time they had been able to spend more than five minutes together thanks to Asra being busy with his shop, and Ophaniel too buried in his studies. Never had he thought he would have to sacrifice his love life for a good degree. Hell no. He would never do that. He could barely support when they couldn’t see each other as much as they wanted, and a break-up would break him.

His fingers were playing with the hem of the belt, barely brushing his cock when he heard the noise of keys and soon Asra’s voice calling him, wakening a burst of excitement in him.

“Upstairs!”

“I came with– Oh,” Ophaniel didn’t miss the flush on Asra’s cheeks, nor his mischievous grin as he walked closer to the bed. “What have we here?”

“Surprise.” Ophaniel shivered feeling Asra’s hands on his hips, moving higher and higher until he cupped his face and bit his bottom lip. He opened his mouth eager to feel the warmth of his tongue, and a low moan crossed his lips as teasing fingers brushed his nipples then lower, and lower.

He playfully bit down on Asra’s lip, a hand lost in white curls, the other already feeling the bulge under his leather pants, hips moving against Asra’s hand. A leg around his waist, Ophaniel brought him closer as he placed hungry kisses on his face and throat sucking beautiful bruises on his tawny skin, loosing himself under Asra’s touches.

A noise in the stairs caught his attention as it was becoming harder for him to keep quiet, a noise Asra didn’t seem to have noticed. Then, another fluffy white head came into the room, flustered and ready to apologize profusely but when he saw Ophaniel’s eyes, it was easier said than done to leave them alone.

Without taking his eyes off the newcomer, Ophaniel smirked when Asra hid his face in the crook of his neck, his own hand bringing him closer to his release.

“Honey wait,” Asra said against his lips, hands tensed on his hips, “we’re not alone.”

“Excuse me?”

“My brother’s waiting downstairs.”

“I don’t think so,” he kissed his cheek then added, giving his full attention to Asra’s brother, “Come here sweetie, don’t be shy.”

He didn’t know if this was the right thing to do, to just go in Ophaniel’s opened arms and hold him close knowing Asra was there too, but he did it anyway. They wouldn’t be in this situation if Asra had done what he had told him. _I’ll be back in a minute_ , he’d said. And like the good brother he was, he had waited, but when he thought it was a little too quiet and Asra was still not coming down, he had decided to remind his brother he was there too. Did he regret walking in on them in an intimate moment? No. Not in the least. Moreover, it would be a lie to say he had never fancied Ophaniel.

Ophaniel’s lips on his cheek brought him back to reality. He blinked a few times, watching them smile as Asra asked him if he was with them.

“Uh?”

“Seems like he didn’t understand,” Ophaniel said before straddling him, “let me be more explicit then.”

He had never thought his lips could be so soft, his skin so smooth, had never thought he would be able one day to hold him so close. He was Asra’s, he shouldn’t be touching him nor kissing him in front of his brother who didn’t seem to care.

“Wait a minute,” he said holding Ophaniel by his shoulders when he felt the tip of his tongue, then turning to Asra, he added, “you’re okay with this?”

“As long as it makes him happy,” Asra started pressing himself against Ophaniel’s back, a hand caressing his firm stomach, lips tasting the skin of his neck, “and it’s always been one of his fantasy so…”

“Voyeurism?”

“You’re really slow on the uptake, aren’t you?” Ophaniel said, before whispering in his ear, “being fucked by twins, sweetie.”

Ophaniel didn’t wait for an answer and kissed him again, his hands sliding beneath his deep V neck t-shirt feeling his fast heartbeats under his palm, his shaky hands tensed on his hips. Behind him, Asra was slowly removing his black robe taking his time to pamper his neck and shoulders with kissed and beautiful purple bruises, and Ophaniel moaned in his twin’s mouth when he felt his hands cup his ass, squeezing.

He wanted to be touched. He _needed_ to be touched.

A strangled cry crossed his lips when two hands wrapped his aching cock, and he pressed his forehead against his shoulder, his own hands busy unzipping and putting down his trousers and briefs. He smiled when he saw how hard he already was and patting Asra on his thigh to move back a little, he went on his knees and took his twin’s cock in his mouth without waiting any longer.

“Oh fuck.” He let out when his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Pull his hair, he loves that.” Asra told him, pants and underwear on his knees, slick fingers teasing his inside.

And he did. The vibration of his voice around his cock sent pleasant shivers down his spine, but he couldn’t tell if he was moaning because of that or because of Asra’s fingers. Or maybe both. He did it again when his eyes met almost white irises and Ophaniel’s mouth and hands almost brought him to the edge.

With a ‘pop’, he let go of his cock at the same time Asra’s fingers left him, then straddled him again, hips moving against his own, and told him to grab the lube in the drawer on his left. Ophaniel cupped his face and sucked on his bottom lip as he was ridding him, tearing beautiful moans from their mouth.

Soon enough his hands where on Ophaniel’s hips, then moved slowly to his ass he squeezed, hard, making him lean forward. He nipped at one of his pierced nipple before sucking it, his tongue hot against the skin.

Asra chuckled behind Ophaniel. An arm around his waist, he brought him against his chest rubbing his nose against his neck.

“Having fun without me?”

Asra loved the way Ophaniel’s hands clenched on the headboard, loved how tight he was around his cock, loved how his thighs were shaking. He looked so beautiful like that with red on his cheeks and lipstick smeared, panting with half-lidded eyes, his ivory hair falling in waves reaching his hips. He was beautiful and Asra could never get enough of him.

They gave him some time to adjust to their girth, kissing him, caressing and sucking every inch of skin they could reach before pushing deep and fast making him see stars behind his closed eyes.

Ophaniel pressed his back against Asra, one of his hands lost in his white curls again as the other was resting on his brother’s neck keeping him close to the spot he was teasing with his teeth. A loud moan died in Asra’s mouth as his release stained their hands and his stomach, and soon after a smile spread his lips when he felt them fill him.

They couldn’t help but laugh seeing the mess they had made in the bed. Ophaniel kissed them tenderly, one after the other, and none of the brothers could remember why they came back to the apartment.

No matter the reason, they were more than happy they did.


End file.
